Angels
by Kajidragon
Summary: ~*Completed*~ V/B Bulma passes away and is sent to the otherworld. Why is everyone so concerned for her? Will she be able to handle what happens? Or will she take things into her own hands?
1. Death

(Type a title for your page here) **_Chapter 1 to Angels_  
  
I don't own DB/Z**   
  


If you wish to be notified of when I get new chapters out please go here:   
[**.:: Between Devils and Angels ::.**][1]  
(http://kajidragon.tripod.com)  
Go to the fanfiction section and sign up on the mailing list  


  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Lying across their bed, a withered form coughed, struggling to breathe. She knew that she was drawing closer to death and felt the cold arms grasp at her soul. Her mate sat next to her, sadness escaping his eyes, knowing that he was about to lose the only person he loved. Taking his callused hands, he gently brushed aside a tendril of grey hair away from her face.   
  
He couldn't believe how much she had aged in the past twenty years; it seemed like only yesterday they were young and fighting like cats and dogs. Now he was watching her pass away in front of him, and helpless to stop the inevitable. He had killed many beings in his lifetime, but nothing tore at his soul more than this.   
  
She reached out a frail hand towards her lover and softly took hold of his hand. Looking up into his obsidian eyes, a smile crossed her thin lips. She knew that she was about to be called into the heavens above and a tear escaped her eye.   
  
He gently wiped the tear away, and held her hand gently for fear of crushing it. Saiya-jins had a life span of over 150 years whereas humans only lived to be a mere 90 or so. He had watched Kakarotto lose his mate and how it tore at him. He was certain that he would be worse when his own mate passed away, it would be unbearable. But he would survive; he said that to Kakarotto himself. Sighing he looked deeply into her eyes and saw worry there.   
  
She felt his sadness and it doubled hers tenfold. He would be alone again spiritually, but not physically. Goku was still alive, and that offered her some comfort.   
  
She knew that she would not be alone up there since Chichi and the rest of the older generation of Z fighters had already passed away. Goku and Vejita were the only ones left, other than their children. Unfortunately they had moved on with their lives and lost contact with their families. As another cough racked through her body, she knew she had little time left and decided to say her good-byes.   
  
"I don't have that much longer, Vejita. Please take care of yourself and don't go blowing up the earth on me ok?" Bulma whispered out, trying to keep from coughing so she could talk.   
  
"Onna, don't talk like that. Nothing is going to happen, you are going to go to sleep and wake up from this." Vejita quit speaking as he noticed the look upon her face, he had seen it many times when he watched his enemies die. Her face was becoming more serene and the lines that were etched into her face became softer. He knew death was about to claim her any moment now as she brought her hand up to his face. She gently drew her finger down the bridge of his nose to his lips as he closed his eyes.   
  
"Vejita, I love you. Always remember that, I know you have good in your heart. I have seen it. Until we meet again," she softly spoke as she closed her eyes. As her chest rose for the last time, she faintly heard him whisper that he loved her too. Then all was silent except for the pain that filled the room.   
  
"Until we meet again, onna."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
She felt herself rising above her body into the early dawn sky. Looking down she saw Vejita crumple on the floor next to her body. She couldn't contain her tears any longer and they fell to the earth below, causing a mild rain. She held herself as she continued to rise into the lightness of the afterworld. Before the earth disappeared she heard a pain-ridden howl to the heavens and closed her eyes in sadness. Then all became white.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
She felt her feet faintly touch a soft plush rug and opened her eyes. Bulma turned her head, gathering her surroundings until her eyes rested on the large oak desk of King Yama. He couldn't help but feel her sadness and beckoned her to come near. Leaning on his massive arms he decided to ask why she was so upset. It had been ages since he came across a being that wasn't serene or tranquil in the afterworld.   
  
"Child, what is wrong? Are you not happy that you have begun eternal life?"   
  
Bulma looked up to him with crystal tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I had to leave behind someone I truly loved with my entire being. I worry about him being alone."   
  
King Yama sighed knowing whom she was talking about. He couldn't dive into Vejita's records until he came before him again. What he had seen before didn't look promising, but he would not tell Bulma that. They would have to wait and see.   
  
Trying to get his mind off what might happen, he opened her record book and went down the list of her accomplishments. He smiled to himself as he saw all the things she had done for mankind. "So you created the capsule technology?"   
  
"No sir, my father did. I only helped him distribute them to the world."   
  
"I see, yet it's recorded here that you saved many lives by your help. Many financially deprived families depended on those capsules to store food in so they could live," he replied scanning down her history. Closing the book, he made his final decision.   
  
"You shall enter heaven, you have a good untainted soul." With a wave of his hand a halo appeared over her head and white velvet wings protruded from her back. "You may enter."   
  
Bulma remained still and did not move an inch. "Sir, may I be granted one request?"   
  
"If it is to return to earth, I am sorry. You died of natural causes; if you were to return you would die again due to your human body is old. Here you are youthful again. Child look into that mirror, you look twenty again."   
  
Bulma turned her head towards the mirror and saw her gray hair had returned back to its shimmering azure color. Lines of age that were etched into her find skin were now nonexistent. It made her happy to see she was looking as she felt inside, she shook her head. "I apologize, that is not what I was going to ask sir. Would it be too much trouble if I waited here for him?"   
  
"I wouldn't think so, if you wish you can take a seat beside my desk. It may be awhile since saiya-jins live quite a bit longer than humans do. Are you sure you don't want to go ahead into heaven?"   
  
"No, I wish to wait for him." Bulma had made her final decision, and lowered herself onto the plush red carpet that adorned the room floors. Her wings folded around her as she sat, her gaze never leaving the entrance.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Chichi sat and watched Krillen and Eighteen fly into the air, lovingly holding onto one another. She smiled as their lips met, missing what it felt like to be with the one you love. Rising from the ground, she dusted off her dress and wings, bringing her head upwards as Yamucha came running toward her.   
  
"What is the matter Yamucha? You seem in quite a bit of a rush," she asked as he folded down his own wings, trying to catch his breath.   
  
"Bulma…here…alone…sitting…next…to…King Yama."   
  
"Why?"   
  
Yamucha grinned sheepishly before he replied. "She said she wanted to wait on Vejita to arrive. She refused to go to heaven."   
  
  
  
Chichi's eyes widened with the realization that Vejita might not get into heaven due to his past. Without a second thought she took off into the air, towards King Yama's throne.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Ms Bulma? Would you care for something to eat? Anything?" one of the assistants questioned hoping to break her out of the grim resolve.   
  
Bulma shook her head no and kept staring at the entrance. She vowed she would not move until her lover arrived. She turned her head towards the commotion that was coming from the departure area. Her mouth lifted in a smile as she heard the yells of her old friend's voice.   
  
"For the love of Kami! Let me in! Bulma is in there!"   
  
Bulma started to chuckle as Chichi made her way past the guards, not before stopping in front of King Yama and muttering "Gomen." King Yama just shook his head and motioned for her to sit.   
  
Doing as told, Chichi sat next to Bulma and hugged her tightly. Bulma leaned into the embrace, happy to see her again.   
  
"How are you Chichi?" she meekly asked, turning her attention back toward the entrance.   
  
"I have been good, I am worried about you at the moment. He will come. You don't have to wait you know."   
  
Bulma lowered her eyebrows in irritation. No one understood that he held her heart. She wanted to be the first person that he saw upon arrival here. That and she had the fear that he might not get into heaven. She had to vouch for his turnaround, she knew no one else would. "I want to wait. Go back into heaven and let me be, I will be there later just not now."   
  
Chichi sighed and remained still. "No. I am not going to leave you here alone."   
  
Bulma just smiled and scooted closer to Chichi, and rested her head on her shoulders. It was going to be a long wait.   
  
Chichi had to bring herself to ask the question that troubled on her mind a lot since she passed away. "Bulma, can you tell me the truth on something?"   
  
Bulma lifted her head so she could look her friend in the eyes. She sensed what she was going to ask and smiled. "Yes, Goku missed you terribly. It took him a while to come back to normal," Bulma paused as she remembered one thing that tore at her heart more than anything. "But he always carried a necklace of yours, that held your wedding picture within. Chichi that man loved you more than you will ever know." She knew that Chichi would never know how much.   
  
Closing her eyes, Chichi let a tear fall from her eyes, missing him terribly. His laughter, innocence, passion, everything. From the way he gave her those puppy dog eyes to embracing her within his strong arms. She had to remind herself that they would be together again soon so that she could keep her sanity. Eternity without her lover would tear her apart.   
  
Flexing her wings in anticipation she leaded back into Bulma and they both waited patiently.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Years passed on earth, which only seemed like days in the afterworld. Neither one of the women moved from their sitting position, even after countless attempts by the assistants. Chichi had even become resolute, if Bulma was going to wait for her lover, so was she.   
  
Sitting there twiddling her thumbs, Chichi contemplated how much longer it was going to be until her Goku arrived. She looked around, knowing she had already memorized every exquisite detail of the check in room. Heaven had already become her home, and she was content there. She looked to Bulma, about to say something about the room, and noticed her friend was in a state of shock.   
  
Chichi turned her head toward the entrance as she saw two white forms taking shape before them.   
  
Tears started to form in Bulma's eyes as she started to recognize both forms. "Finally."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Who arrived at the gates of Heaven? What is everyone so worried about? R/R C/C is always welcome! 

   [1]: http://kajidragon.tripod.com



	2. Judgement

~ Angels ~ 

Chapter 2 

A/n: 

I don't own DBZ . 

If you wish to be notified of when I get new chapters out please go here: 

.:: Between Devils and Angels ::. 

[1]http://kajidragon.tripod.com/ 

Go to the fanfiction Section and sign up on the Mailing list. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Vejita opened his eyes as he adjusted to his surroundings. He couldn't help but feel at peace since him and Goku died. They both agreed on fighting to prove who was the strongest, on a abandoned planet, since they were in the last throes of their prime. To Vejita it was a good fight, no interruptions, no worries on family. Just a knock out, drag out fight. He looked up at Goku and just smirked. 

"Good fight Vejita, it's a shame that neither one of us came ahead." 

Vejita just snorted in amusement. To him it didn't matter anymore, he was always up for a challenge, and it was a dream come true when Goku suggested the fight. 

"GOKU!" 

"Huh?" Goku whispered as he turned his head towards King Yama's desk, only to see a flutter of white, then abruptly was tackled to the floor. Slowly skidding to a stop, he looked up to see Chichi grinning ear to ear on top of him. 

"Did you miss me?" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her husband, hugging him with all her might. She waited it seemed like eternity, for her to be reunited with her mate. Her wings fluttered around them excitedly as she tried to calm down a bit. 

Goku just smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. To have her greet him was soothing, knowing that she had never forgotten about him. "You bet I did. How long have you been waiting for me?" 

Chichi sighed as she looked to Bulma who was still frozen in place beside King Yama's desk. "Since Bulma died. She wouldn't listen to anyone and demanded to stay here until Vejita arrived. After listening to her reasoning, I decided to do the same. I couldn't leave her here alone." 

Vejita's ears perked up at the newly discovered information. 'Bulma waited for me since she died? That was over 40 years ago,' he thought to himself as he stared at her. Just the sight of her took his breath away. The mental image of their last moments was quickly wiped out of his mind, as his eyes devoured every inch of her. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he saw her wings start to shake nervously. 'My own personal angel.' 

Bulma couldn't take the silence anymore. With a outcry that started King Yama himself, she threw her arms around her lovers neck, sobbing gently into the collar of his shirt. She could not believe that he was finally here, digging his hands into her hair, and pulling her into an embrace. Bulma lifted her head from his neck and looked into his eyes, missing their captivating hold. As if reading her mind, Vejita just smirked at her. 

"Ahem...you two are holding the line up" 

Goku looked up to see King Yama tapping a pencil on his desk. "Oh that's right, we have to be checked in to get into Heaven. As many times as I have been here I ought to know that by now." 

Chichi slapped her hand onto her forehead and laughed. "Goku you would forget your head if it wasn't attached," she chuckled as she took hold of his arm and led him towards King Yama. She turned back to Bulma, and simply smiled. She hoped that his good deeds outweighed his evil ones, for Bulma's sake at the very least. 

Pulling out an extremely large book, King Yama motioned for Goku to step forward. "We already know where you are going, young man. But rules are rules, so I need to scan through your history so that I can permit you to enter heaven." King Yama always smiled when he read over Goku's accomplishments and selflessness. As he came to the end of book, he sighed happily. 

"Goku, for your good deeds you may enter heaven," he excitedly stated as he gave Goku his wings and halo. 

Goku just smiled and turned back to his wife. "Ready to go?" 

Chichi shook her head no, as she looked towards Bulma and Vejita. "Goku, I am worried. She is so happy right now. What if he doesn't get in? They will be separated for eternity, and I don't think Bulma can handle that." 

Goku scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Why wouldn't he be admitted to heaven? He hasn't done anything bad since he was in his late twenties. Since then he has been neutral." 

"Think about it. If good deeds outweigh bad, then off to heaven you go. If bad deeds outweigh good, its straight to the abyss. What good deeds has Vejita done?" 

"He hasn't killed anyone lately, and that's always a good thing especially for him. But I think I am getting what you are saying," Goku replied warily, as he watched Vejita walk towards his fate. Vejita always amazed Goku, never allowed fear to take over him, and was always held his head high. 

"Ah Vejita, lets hope the cards turn around for you this time," King Yama sadly replied, hoping that it would be different. He had grown quite fond of Bulma and her dedication. It was not every day he had company as of the likes of her. Each day they would spend talking about sights and debating over science. With a heavy sigh, he pulled out Vejita's book, and started reading over it slowly, making sure he missed no detail. 

"Hurry it up. I have better things to do than wait here," Vejita growled, as he grew impatient for the verdict. The silence was wearing thin on his nerves. 

"Vejita, shhh please," Bulma begged. She had seen many people lose their temper and King Yama sending them to hell, intolerant of disrespect. 

Vejita just narrowed his eyes in irritation at his mate until he heard the book close. He turned his attention back up to King Yama. As his eyes locked with the guardians, he knew what his fate was. 

"Vejita, I am sorry..." 

Bulma's head snapped towards King Yama. "No...you can't...please..." 

"I am sorry Bulma, his evil actions outweighed his good actions. Being dormant does not counter the evil deeds." 

Goku couldn't help but speak up. "So you are saying..." 

King Yama was filled with sadness as he spoke the remaining condemnation. "Vejita is sentenced to Hell." 

"No, please reconsider. He has a good heart. I can vouch for that!" Bulma cried out. She didn't want to believe that she would never see him again. 

"Bulma that's enough. He made his decision. Kakarotto, take care of her for me." Vejita gruffly replied. He would not allow his mate to see the sadness that shone in his eyes. At that given moment he would have done anything to change his past, but he could not. What was done could not be erased, and he knew that. Removing Bulma's hand from his arm, he smiled sadly, the first genuine smile he had ever given to anyone. He turned back to King Yama, held his head high, and nodded one time that he was ready. 

"May they go easy on you down there Vejita," was King Yama's only reply as he opened the floor watching Vejita plummet to the abyss below. 

Bulma cried out as she watched her lover disappear, it seemed only seconds had passed since they were reunited and for her it was too soon to be ripped apart again. She ran over to where Vejita had previously been standing and looked down watching him disappear into the darkness of hell. She looked up to King Yama with tears in her eyes. "Forgive me for what I do, he has a good heart. I know it, I have seen it myself," she declared. With one final look to Goku and Chichi, she leapt into the opening to hell. 

"BULMA!" Chichi cried out, as Goku held her back from running after her. "Its not fair!" 

Goku looked up to King Yama for some sort of comfort. He was met back with solemn eyes. 

"Go after her Goku. I will see what the Dai Kaioshin has to say about this. This is truly terrible. She can only be down there for a maximum of a month, if she stays any longer she will not be allowed to return." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kaji: I am really amazed at how many people liked this fic! *grins* Sorry it took me so long to update, but their wasn't much I could do since ff.net was down for upgrades. *which much love to Xing for allowing .docs to be uploadable* that means faster updates lol ^.^ 

Remember after reviewing, go to my website for updates on my other stories. Take care! 

Please C/C and R/R are welcome. 

References 

1. http://kajidragon.tripod.com/ 


	3. Fallen

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Spreading her wings as she plummeted into the abyss, her eyes darted back and forth in the darkness, hoping to catch a glimpse of which way her lover was falling. From the time she had been waiting she had learned that the drop to hell held many side tunnels that led the unfortunate victim to different types of torture.   
  
The feathers on her wings trembled as the descriptions of pain came to her mind as she spiraled down. King Yama had never been one to lightly explain how things were run in hell, as she found out during her wait for Vejita to arrive.   
  
Images of multi-tailed whips edged with razors that lashed open the skin of its unfortunate victims, filled her head as her body shook visibly. She did not think her mate deserved that fate, even if his long dead victims did.   
  
Outstretching her wings further into the darkness, she concentrated on reviving the mental bond they shared. Since she had died, they no longer could communicate being she was among the dead and him with the living. But now it was a different case altogether. She felt the effect of the mental hold taking place as she drew closer to Vejita. Her eyes squinted as she felt the bond reestablish itself, and her thoughts clashed with his own.   
  
Concentrating as his form started coming into view, she sent him out a message hoping he would still receive it. 'I am coming Vejita.' As they drew closer together, she couldn't believe how calm he was. His eyes were closed and arms crossed across his chest, with only a determined look upon his face.   
  
Receiving her message, his eyes shot open and scowled at her approaching form. "Woman, can you not listen? This is what my fate is, you and me both know that I would not be allowed peace. You have only put yourself in extreme danger by coming here! Don't you realize there are stronger beings here than myself?"   
  
Bulma extended her hands to him, not wanting to be separated a second time. As their hands clasped together, she smiled. "I don't care Vejita, you know how headstrong I am. I am not going to let you be alone, no matter if I have to walk the pits of hell myself."   
  
Vejita looked away from her as their speed picked up. He knew it would not be much longer before they reached hell. Turning back to his mate, he sighed. "That's exactly what it looks like you are going to have to do," he replied sternly as he felt her hold start to slip.   
  
Struggling as much as she could, she found her hold becoming increasingly difficult to maintain. As an aqua tendril fluttered into her face, she felt him slip out of her grasp. As her shock took over she watched him fall down a side tunnel, as she continued down the massive chasm. She threw her head back as despair hit her. "Vejita!"   
  
Vejita knew what had happened as he watched his angel disappear into the void. He had reached his place of torture. Silently hoping that she would be able to escape, he closed his eyes and plummeted downward towards his destruction.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bulma cried out as she fell full speed towards the inferno. Still not accustomed to using her wings, she beat them wildly into the air, trying to soften her fall. She screamed as they were doing little to hinder her fall. Hitting the floor at breakneck speed, she cried out in pain as she heard one of the bones in her wing shatter, rendering the ivory wing useless. Clutching the limp wing, she struggled to lift herself off the ground as she heard footsteps approaching.   
  
'What did I do to deserve this? All I wanted was to be with him, I did not want to be separated again,' her mind screamed out in pain, as her eyes looked up to see her worst nightmare.   
  
"Well well well... what do we have here?" a cold voice laughed as Bulma's eyes welled up with tears.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Vejita felt the oncoming floor approaching him, and braced himself as he hit the ground. Wincing as he pulled himself up off the ground, he looked around to gather his surroundings. Ebony stalagmites hung low from the ceiling, threatening to pierce through an unfortunate victim's body if need be. Low violet flames lined the chasm, enticing the doomed soul to its bottomless depth.   
  
Stretching out his neck side to side, Vejita decided to go ahead and get his stay started. A part of him mused to be the ruler in his new home, and then part of him wanted to remain the man that his mate loved dearly.   
  
He knew that he would not survive if he were the latter. This was hell after all, home to ruthless demons and devils. "Bulma, the man you love is now dead. I will do what I have to do in order to survive down here. If our paths cross again, I hope you realize you are not welcome here."   
  
Taking one last glance behind him, he forced himself to shut out his feelings for her, and turned toward the chasm, embracing his new home.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Goku please be careful. I know you have been to hell before by accident, but it has become much harsher since the last time you were there. It seems as if with each new year the corruption of evil becomes larger, producing new levels of villains," King Yama stated to the warrior standing before him.   
  
"I understand, I will do my best to bring her back. You just do whatever you can to get Vejita to heaven, I beg of you," Goku replied solemnly as he walked over to the gateway to hell. Bulma was like an older sister to him, and he would not allow anything to happen to her. He would do anything to retrieve her, along with Vejita. As he turned and looked to his wife, he knew that Bulma would not be able to live without her mate as well.   
  
Looking back down into the darkness below him, he outstretched his wings, as he prepared to enter. Before he could take the first step, he felt his hand being held. Cocking his head sideways, he found his wife standing next to him with a smile upon her face.   
  
"You will be careful right?" she softly asked, looking down into the void.   
  
In response to her question, he leaned down and drew her into a soft kiss. As he felt her soften against his lips, he pulled away, knowing that this was hard for both of them. "Promise. Just wait for me ok?"   
  
A faint smile crossed her lips. She would do anything in the world for him, as he would for her. "If it took you a thousand years to come back, I would still be here waiting for you sweetheart," she replied raising a hand to his cheek and caressing it softly.   
  
"Hopefully it will not take that long. Keep on King Yama about Vejita for me." Goku couldn't help but laugh when the guardian's eyes went wide and started shaking his massive head in denial.   
  
Chichi looked to King Yama, turned back to her husband, and smirked. "You bet, now go. They need you."   
  
Goku kissed her forehead and turned back to the drop below him. With an intake of breath he took the first step and plummeted to the depths below.


	4. Fr..Fr..Freiza?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Pulling her broken wing closer to her body, Bulma tried to fight the dizziness that was washing over her as the pain wracked through her body. Knowing that she had no means to protect herself with Vejita gone, she knew that she would not last long in her condition. Unlike her lover or Goku, she carried no special powers nor could fight to protect herself. Clutching her wing she attempted to stand up and regain her balance. That's when she heard the voice she vowed long ago to forget.   
  
"Well well well...what do we have here?"   
  
Bulma's insides froze as she turned her head towards the voice, and tried to stifle a scream that threatened to escape her throat. A black fingernail tapped irritability on smooth white skin, as he watched her face contort in horror.   
  
"Come now, I haven't changed that much have I?" the low voice chuckled, watching the recognition dawn upon her delicate features.   
  
Forcing the words out of her throat, she slid back across the floor, in a vain attempt to distance herself from him. "Fr...Fr...Freiza?"   
  
A wicked smile played across his face. 'So she remembers me, I could use this to my advantage,' he thought to himself. Taking a quick look around her, he noticed that she was alone and vulnerable. "You win first prize. I wonder though, why are you here? I see your wings, your halo, yet you are in hell. Pray tell, did you slip and fall from heaven?"   
  
Hyperventilating from panic, Bulma tried to get up once again and run, only to fall back onto the ground again from unbalance. Wincing from the pain, she looked back to Freiza hoping that he had lost interest in her, only to find out he was no longer standing there. Jerking her head back and forth, she tried to find him. From what she remembered of the tyrant, he loved playing with his prey.   
  
Sliding further along the floor, she panicked wondering where he had gone until she felt herself slide up against his webbed feet. Shrieking in terror, she felt herself being hauled up by her neck, as Freiza's nails dug into her skin.   
  
"What are you scared human? Scared that you might cease to exist? I have no reason to kill you; it's just been ages since I have tortured anything. The plus side to all this is that Vejita claimed you, and you are here for me. I still haven't forgiven the little monkey for his treachery, I wonder how he would react to the knowledge that I have something of his?" Freiza chuckled as he shook her like a rag doll.   
  
Bulma clawed at the cold hands that dug into her throat, as his dark laughter filled her ears. All she could think about was the pain that was flowing through her body, to the point of almost passing out. She forced herself to stay conscious for fear of what might happen to her.   
  
"Let me go, please" she rasped out, struggling to breathe against his grip. The wing that wasn't broken thrashed around her, betraying her panic.   
  
"Now why would I want to do that, I want to play for a while. I want to hear your screams, see the terror shine in your eyes, and watch your blood flow," he whispered in her ear. "I miss the days where people would bow before me."   
  
Bulma could not help but cry at the proclamation of what he was planning to do with her. She wished that her and Vejita had not been separated, she knew that he would not tolerate her being treated this way. As she slumped against Freiza's hands she knew that he would not come to her rescue this time, and probably never again.   
  
"I take it you see it my way now," Freiza chuckled as he drew a fingernail down her face drawing blood and gaining a whimper in response.   
  
"Let go of her now, Freiza or I swear you will feel what she is feeling ten times over."   
  
Freiza jerked in surprise of the newcomer and turned to face him. "What is everyone an angel now?" he exclaimed taking in the sight of her former foe.   
  
Goku scowled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. His wings bristled when he saw the blood trickle down Bulma's cheek. If Freiza had only known how much he cared for Bulma he would have thought twice before causing that wound. Walking with determination Goku stopped right in front of Freiza and looked down at the tyrant.   
  
"Let her go now," he growled as he transformed into super-saiya-jin three. His hair turned golden and cascaded down his back, as his energy cackled with life around him.   
  
Frieza's mouth twitched as he watched his former foe transform in front of him. Reconsidering his decision on Bulma, he dropped her to the ground and retreated back into the pits of hell. "I will get you next time!" was his last reply.   
  
Goku just snickered as he watched the ice-jin run back into the darkness and powered back down. Kneeling next to Bulma as she coughed, trying to breathe again, he touched the cut on her face. "You ok?"   
  
Bulma sighed and looked down at the floor. "No I am not ok, my wing is broken, my face hurts now, and I may have lost Vejita forever." The memory of their separation invaded her thoughts once again as she explained to him what had happened.   
  
"Dang Bulma, it could be years before we find him. The sad part is we only have a month. But don't worry we will do our best, now eat this. I managed so have a couple on me when I died," Goku replied as he placed a senzu bean in her mouth. As she chewed it up and swallowed she felt the bones in her wing pop back into place.   
  
Stretching her newly healed wing out; she looked down the tunnel that Freiza had run down. Knowing that she had very little time to find her lover, she decided it was time to begin the search for him. "Lets go."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Vejita looked back and forth as he walked down the chasm, half expecting a demon to jump out from behind a stalagmite and attack him. He snickered at himself for being so paranoid, the prince of saiya-jins should not be scared of a mere demon, and here he was on edge.   
  
"Damn weakness," he berated himself as he stormed closer to the end of the chasm. He stopped as he felt something akin to pain hit his chest. Curling his lip up in irritation he blocked it out, knowing it was coming from his mate.   
  
"It's her own fault she is here, there is nothing I can do to help her. She should have listened and just went into heaven were she belongs," he growled. Part of him wanted to go and save her, then the other part blamed her and knew she was going to pay for a mistake of this caliber.   
  
"She will make it out somehow. I hope."   
  
Vejita shook his head to try to clear his thoughts, not paying attention to his surroundings. Little too late he heard the slight movement to his right side. Jerking his head up he couldn't dodge from the attack and was knocked unconscious.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. Unhappily Reunited

"Get up you worthless excuse for flesh and bones."   
  
Vejita groaned as he came back into the realm of consciousness. Pulling himself up off the ground, he silently vowed to rip the heart out of the person that attacked him. He of all people should have been more aware. "Damn woman plaguing my thoughts," he grumbled as he looked up, only to be met with obsidian eyes glaring at him.   
  
"Whats the matter boy? Never thought you would see your dear old dad again?" King Vejita sneered, earning a round of chuckles from the shadows.   
  
Jerking his head around expecting to be attacked at any moment, Vejita realized his torture now. He was surrounded by his failure to avenge his kingdom, and knew that he would be ridiculed from it. Coming out of the shadows, the entire saiya-jin race stared him down with hatred.   
  
"No father, I did not expect to run into you again. It seems like eternity has passed since I saw you last. I did not expect our race to meet its demise the way we did," Vejita replied casually, unsure of where this discussion was leading to, but all the while remaining wary of the approaching warriors.   
  
King Vejita extended his arms towards the warriors, as if he was speaking for all of them. "You were well aware where our race was headed. All of us died with honor, fighting to preserve what we believed in. Warriors to the end, yet you on the other hand turned weak. Do you know how it felt to watch your only son turn into a weakling? You became soft hearted to the point where I do not acknowledge you as my own son anymore."   
  
Vejita growled as his father continued to berate him on his actions. He was becoming irritated at everyone analyzing him, whether he was good or evil. To him it didn't matter, he just wanted to exist, nothing more. Clentching his fists, he reminded himself to calm down as his father lashed out insults.   
  
"Look at you, you are not even worthy of carrying the name of a Prince. You did not even avenge us! Bardock's half witted brat did what you could not. What did I train you for? To settle down with a human, spawn some half breeds, and lose touch with what it means to be a saiya-jin? You even lost your tail for cripes sake! What were you trying to do? Become a human in every sense of the word?" the King continued as he advanced on his son with anger lacing through his words.   
  
"Thats enough! You have no idea what I have been through father, how the hell was I supposed to avenge us when I was surpassed constantly by Kakarotto? I hate to inform you but you destroyed yourselves. You knew what Freiza was capable of, yet you followed him like loyal dogs. You should have plotted against him, the entire saiya-jin race could have stood a chance. But no, you decided to wait for the golden fleece of our race to show up before you stood against him. Its no wonder you failed father. Face reality and get over yourselves."   
  
Trembling with rage at the flagrant display of disrespect, King Vejita stormed over to his son and knocked him across the room. "How dare you talk to me that way! I upheld what it meant to be a warrior, you fool." He stopped in mid-sentence as one of his guards came up to him, whispering something into his ear. An evil grin spread its way across his face as he learned of some interesting news. Pulling back away from the saiya-jin, King Vejita looked at his son with malice. "Looks like there is hope for you yet."   
  
Vejita growled as his father motioned for two saiya-jins to come forward. He instantly recongized the two and groaned.   
  
"Radditz, Nappa. Secure this idiot to where he cannot escape. I think I have the proper tourture for this soft hearted fool."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Padding softly down the chasm, Bulma turned to Goku curious as to what happened on earth during her absence. Pulling her wings around her body, she played with the feathers, wondering how she should start the conversation.   
  
"Thanks for saving me back there. I don't know what I would have done, if he kept that up."   
  
Goku nodded solemnly as he walked beside her. "Bulma, you do know that you put yourself in grave danger by coming down here. If I had not shown up when I did, Freiza would have made an angel shish kabob out of you. I know you love Vejita, but he would not have wanted you to come here. We both know that this is not a place that you would be able to survive in."   
  
Bulma rolled her eyes as she was scolded by her best friend. "Goku I know that but I would not be able to live with myself if I did not at least try to get him into heaven. During the time that I was gone, I did a lot of thinking about my relationship with him. Do I love him? Yes. Do I forgive his evil deeds? Yes. I know he changed for the better, but only I saw his good side. Everyone else saw him for the way he wished to be seen. For that, he was sentenced to hell, just by they way he was portrayed."   
  
Sighing, Goku knew that she had a point. Running a hand through his thick hair he tried to think of a way to get him out of here. "I know Bulma, but it is going to be difficult to prove otherwise. You know how he is, stubborn as a mule. If he thinks that people look at him as if he is evil, he will certainly oblige to play the part. That is just how Vejita is though."   
  
"True," Bulma paused as she thought of her lover. "Goku, how did Vejita react after I had passed on? He didn't go ballistic or anything of that nature did he?"   
  
"He became distant and cold after you passed away." He saw the snicker that threatened to leave her lips. "More than usual, Bulma," he laughed with her then becoming solemn. "He did miss you terribly, he didn't have to say a word, it was felt. Like me, he slipped into a temporary depression. Its hard to get over a loss of a loved one."   
  
"I know exactly what you mean," Bulma sighed as she recalled her feelings of leaving Vejita and coming to the afterworld.   
  
Bulma continued to walk down the chasm, her slippers sliding across the floor betraying her sadness. She opened her mouth to comment but decided otherwise as she heard a soft scuffling off to her right.   
  
Raising a finger to her lips to denote silence to Goku, her wings bristled as her eyes darted back and forth, looking for the source of the sound. "You heard that right?" she mouthed to Goku, earning a nod of agreement.   
  
Again the sound echoed in the chasm, drawing thier attention to it. Raising a hand implying that she should stay back, Goku crept towards the sound, hoping to find that it was a small minion or minor demon. Rounding the corner, he noticed the sound became louder and increased his pace. As he drew nearer he heard Bulma scream in terror and stopped in mid step.   
  
Goku broke off into a run back towards where he left her. Suddenly her screams became silent, making him fear the worst. "BULMA! Stay where you are, I am coming!"   
  
"No you are not, you are coming with us Kakarotto. She is out of your protection now, I am sorry for what is going to happen." With one punch to the gut, Goku doubled over in pain as he snarled at the newcomer.   
  
"Get out of my way now, you hurt her and I swear you will regret it..." Goku stopped in mid-threat as his attacker came into view.   
  
"I already regret what is happening son."


	6. What do you have in mind?

"Now explain to me why we are doing this again?" Turles questioned irritably as he threw the unconscious angel over his shoulder. Growling at her feathers tickling his nose, he swatted them away causing himself to sneeze. He had no love for his King, even in death most of the saiya-jin's wished for the denouncement of his throne.   
  
Wrapping his arms around the blue haired angels legs, he knew that would never happen. Especially since King Vejita had recently been given the title of High Demon. Meaning that he could torture any one he wished who defied him.   
  
Rubbing her arms, trying to break the foreboding of evil from her body, Serpia replied. "I don't feel so good about this. Bardock had to take his own child down so that we could retrieve her. I know King Vejita is powerful now, but something tells me she is going to get hurt and bad."   
  
Turles just shrugged, jarring the female that was lying across his shoulder. His boots clicked on the chasm floor as he walked back to deliver his capture. "It doesn't matter to me what he does with this foolish being, I just wish to be released out of his control."   
  
Serpia sighed as she watched Turles disappear into the darkness with the angel. "I still don't think this is right."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"I don't know who you are but get out of my way now," Goku growled looking up.   
  
Goku couldn't belive his eyes when he looked up to the man who called him "son". It was as if he was looking into a mirror, except the man before him had harsher features.   
  
"I can't do that. I wish I could, I have seen you know who Vejita is."   
  
Goku rose an eyebrow.   
  
Bardock continued, "Since Vejita was sent to hell, his father was assigned to torture him. We all know how strong Vejita is, we have watched battles that you and him have won," Bardock paused as he remembered how proud he felt when his son defeated Buu.   
  
"His father is nervous since he just recieved the title of High Demon, meaning he is the one in charge of making his son's life hell down here. He has watched his son leap from being a plain saiya-jin to a astounding super saiya-jin level four. He knows there is nothing he could do that would hurt Vejita."   
  
Narrowing his eyes, Goku was beginning to not like the sound of where Bardock was taking this conversation. "What does that have to do with Bulma?"   
  
Bardock turned his back on his son as he looked around the pits of hell. "Basically King Vejita is going to torture his son, by using Bulma."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Damn you fool, let me go!"   
  
"Sorry about this Vejita, but you are here to be tortured. Your strength can not be used against us," Radditz replied as he locked Vejita up into a cage.   
  
Vejita growled as he looked around. Steel bars surrounded him, imprisoning its captor. Taking his eyes off the steel, he looked his former companion in the eyes. "I hate to break it to you, but no cage can constrain me. I will be out of here and stomping your sorry ass into the ground before you know it."   
  
  
"I doubt that Vejita, you forget you are in hell. Your power is useless here." To emphasis his point, Nappa walked forward and stuck his hand into the cage. Yanking Vejita up against the bars, Nappa punched him as hard as he could, crushing Vejita's nose.   
  
"Thats what you get for killing me," Nappa sneered as he shoved Vejita away from him.   
  
Vejita clutched his broken nose, as pain washed through his body. 'What the hell? That shouldn't have hurt as much as it did. Nappa is a weakling compared to me.'   
  
Radditz stepped up to the cage. "Vejita, I hope you can survive through this without going insane."   
  
Sneering, Vejita wiped the blood off his face from his nose being broken. "There is nothing you can do to me that would cause that."   
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that."   
  
Vejita turned angrily at the sound of his fathers voice. Immediatly his heart fell to his stomach as he saw what his father held in his arms. Aqua hair spilled over King Vejita's arms, as her face turned toward him.   
  
"Bulma..."   
  
Stirring in his fathers arms, Bulma looked to her lover and sadly smiled. "I am sorry Vejita, Goku tried to protect me. Now look what I have gotten myself into," she weakly replied before she passed out cold against his father.   
  
Vejita tried to keep control on his anger as his father brushed Bulma's hair away from her face. "Touch her again and I will rip your fingers off and shove them down your throat."   
  
King Vejita just laughed. "She is a exotic little creature. I take it this being is your mate? Beautiful but not saiya-jin. Almost flawless, but not for long."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.   
  
"But I don't understand. Why do you need her? She is innocent," Goku exclaimed as he pulled himself up off the ground.   
  
"I know but there is nothing I can do." Bardock knew that if he had resisted against King Vejita, especially now that he was more powerful than the rest of the saiya-jins, he would be put through a painful reminder of who was in charge. He visibly shuddered as he remembered the countless ways of causing pain to someone. Some so inhumane that the victim would wish that they did not exist.   
  
Looking to his son, he sighed. "Sometimes I wish I had left Vejita-sei, perhaps I may have been admitted to heaven. Living here is literally hell."   
  
Dusting himself off, Goku looked to the older saiya-jin. "Let me guess, you are my father. If that is the case you will either step aside or help me. Your choice, one can be extremely painful or we can work together for a good cause." Helping his father make the choice, Goku powered up to level three, knocking Bardock down with the energy that radiated from his body.   
  
Bardock chuckled nervously. "I take the latter."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*   
  
GAAAAHHH, I just realized that if you wern't signed in you couldn't give a review, I sincerely apologise. So if you are not signed in now you can review. Please accept my apologies, and please tell me what you think. Again Gomen Nasai ~Kaji~ 


	7. Breaking an Angel

NOTE: If you cannot stomach painful scenes I suggest you turn back now. Just forewarning ya!  
Also I changed the name of Dai_kaio-shin to Kaio-shin, to save confusion in my error.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chichi paced the floors of Kaio-shin's palace wondering when the deity would see her. Her and Vejita had their arguements but she still considered him a friend. She couldn't help but smile, thinking of her husband befriending him after all that he had done. 'Even Goku knew he had some good in his heart, there has to be a way of getting him into heaven.' Deep in thought, Chichi didn't hear the doors to Kaio-shins chambers open.   
  
"Ah Chichi, its a pleasure to see you agian," he greeted, bowing low. "Do come in."   
  
Chichi smiled as his courtesy and followed him into his chambers, 'Sweet man, his mother raised him good.'   
  
Kaioshin laughed inwardly, "Yes my mother was gentle and fair. Taught me to love life and respect all beings." He motioned for her to sit on one of the plush lounges as he walked over to the bar. Taking out two crystal glasses, he noticed her crestfallen face and wondered if there was something wrong.  
  
"Chichi, what brings you here to pay me a visit? I trust that everything is ok."  
  
Sighing, she smoothed out her dress as she sat upon the plush velour. "Kaio-sama, I know you remember Vejita correct?"   
  
Laughing a bit as he poured a bit of burbon in both glasses, he thought of the proud prince. "Oh yes I remember him, stubborn as a mule. How is he?" he asked as he passed one of the glasses to her.   
  
Taking the glass from the god, she decided to cut to the chase. "Thank you. It seems as if there has been a mistake. Vejita was sent to hell, and I don't think he belongs there. He helped save the entire universe, not something everyone can say."   
  
This news disturbed Shin greatly. 'Something must have happened in his past that counteracted his good deed. King Yama would not make a mistake, but still this does not settle right with me.' Taking a sip from his glass, he noticed the book she was carrying. "I take it that is Vejita's life records. Let me see that for a bit. Lets see what we can do for that prince."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Groggily swinging her head from side to side, Bulma groaned as she opened her eyes. 'This is it, they are going to kill me in the afterlife,' she thought to herself as she looked into the eyes of Vejita's father as he walked towards her.   
  
Her hands were drawn up over her head, tied together with rope, holding her up off the floor a few inches. Same with her feet, both tied together and secured to the floor. Around her stood thousands of saiya-jin warriors, awaiting for the show to begin with hatred in thier eyes. 'They must blame me for softening him.'  
  
"I see you are awake. Good. You know that you are not supposed to be down here right?" He watched her nod. "You are such a delicate creature, I hate to do this to you. But you are my son's weakness, therefore I must use you to tourture him. Use what you have right?" He questioned not expecting an answer back as he tighted the ropes that held her bound.   
  
"Let her go now, shes innocent of this!" Vejita roared from his cage. He would not allow her to burden his pain, in his heart he knew that she would not be able to survive it.   
  
Bulma glanced up into her lovers eyes and smiled sadly. "Vejita, I accept this fate if this means you won't be hurt anymore. You have had enough pain to last you a lifetime."  
  
King Vejita narrowed his eyes as he listened to the her. "You say it like you have a choice, this is what I have deemed as his punishment, and so it will be!" Snapping his fingers, a demon came from the darkness holding a 6 headed snake whip. The heads hissed as they came towards the angel, anticipating the taste of her flesh on thier fangs. Bulma closed her eyes as her wings beat nervously, until she remembered all the times Goku and Vejita saved her from pain. Defeating evil, saving the earth, and here she was scared to protect her lover. Raising her head, her eyes glazed over in defiance, she would not be scared.  
  
"Do as you must. As many times as they felt pain for protecting me, I shall feel the pain for protecting him."   
  
Vejita couldn't belive his ears, she was being brave knowing that there was nothing he could do to save her. As she cried out as the first lash bit into her skin, Vejita realized how much she meant to him. And here he was failing her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on, we don't have time to waste!" Bardock yelled as him and his son ran down the corridors. Bardocks skin broke out in goose bumps as he heard the first scream. "They have already started, crap! Hurry!"   
  
Goku felt sick as he heard Bulma cry out in pain, and making a snap decision, he grabbed his father and teleported them there.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaioshin looked through his glasses as he read over Vejita's history. A paper laid next to him as he continued to read. The paper had a section for good and a section for evil scaled numbers 1-10 next to his deeds. Both sections were dead even, denoting his neutrality.   
  
Nearing the end of the book, Chichi looked to Kaioshin, praying that the outcome would be good. Watching Kaioshin pick up the paper as he shut the book, she crossed her fingers hoping that he would go with a good outcome. Using the pencil he scribbled something onto the paper, then looked up and smiled.   
  
"By a margin of one, Vejita is supposed to go to heaven. Lets get him there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blood trickled down her arms from the bite wounds that had been inflicted on her, as she screamed out in pain from another lash from a snakes head. Becoming insane from the venom, she looked up into King Vejita's eyes and started laughing. "That all you have? pfft..."   
  
The King snarled irritably as he stormed over to her and slapped her across the cheek. "I would hold my toungue, if I was you. So this is not painful?" He looked over to Vejita who had his hands in his hair, shaking his head back and forth, trying to stop the pain. "Looks painful to him, but I must oblige the lady," he growled as he punched her in the gut causing her whimper in pain.   
  
Bulma looked at her lover as a trail of crimson escaped her eye and mingled with her tears, she couldn't understand why he was still feeling pain. As strong as he was, he should have been able to block his feelings out. She then realized that this was hurting him in the worst way. He couldn't protect her and it was eating at him.  
  
"Vejita this is what you get for betraying us," the King roared as he grabbed hold of one of Bulmas wings and snapped the appendage in half. Bulma screamed out as the pain wracked through her body, then passed out cold.   
  
That was the last straw. Vejita watched the blood and tears fell from her face as his anger took over his being. With a primal roar that shook the hell in his wake, he transformed into his final stage. As his tail sprouted from his back, and fur covered his body, Vejita's energy flared ripping the steel barricade out from around him. Lunging at his father, Vejita bared his teeth as he grabbed his father around the neck. King Vejita looked at his son in shock, no one could have escaped from his prision. Yet his son did.   
  
"You DIE." Vejita yelled as he decapitated his father. Tossing the body away from him, he quickly cut the ropes that had his mate suspended. Cradeling her head in his hands, he wiped the blood from her face and kissed her gently on the lips. "Don't ever try to protect me again, its supposed to be the other way around," he spoke softly to her, brushing her aqua hair away from her face. Looking at her wing, he became filled with rage again as he watched it twitch in agony.   
  
Laying her unconsious body on the floor, he turned to the rest of the saiya-jins, ready to start his killing spree. No one tried to stop this from happening, and in his view they should all die. His mind was taken over from rage, causing him not to think rationally about what he was doing. As he advanced on the others, Goku materialized in front of him, not realizing the state Vejita was in.   
  
"KUSO!" Throwing Bardock as far as he could away from him, Goku crouched down as he started to power up. Vejita not comprehending that was Goku in front of him, attacked.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*grins* Wait and see!   
  
To Reviewers: I love you guys! ^.^ Thanks for all the sweet reviews, and of course I always complete my stories *hee hee* I am hoping to get the last chapter out by tommorrow or Saturday so enjoy! ^.^  
  
Also if you wish to be notified of when I get new chapters out go here: http://kajidragon.tripod.com/fanfiction.html the mailing list is right up at the top of the page.  
  
Overlook any spelling errors, I went over it a couple of times, but my spellcheck was not working . Remember to Read and Review! 


	8. Calming the Storm

Goku rose his arms up in a block trying to fend off the enraged Prince. It offered little protection as Vejita slammed his fist into his stomach. Snarling, Vejita grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close enough to feel his breath. Goku noticed a slight flicker of recognition in his rivals eyes, and prepared for the worst. He knew that with Vejita in this beast like state, he wouldn't listen to reason. He had experienced SSJ4 a few times, and knew it was hard to control the rage that built up within himself. Bracing himself for an attack, Goku started to call forth his energy, hoping to calm the enraged prince down before he destroyed all them.   
  
With a grunt, Vejita twitched his tail in a primal way of recognizing a freind not foe, and promptly threw his fellow saiya-jin away from him. Goku winced as he collided with a stalagmite, but was inwardly glad that he wasn't the target of the princes anger this time. He heard a slight cough and looked behind him to see the broken body of Bulma. "Oh kami, no wonder he is ticked." Looking over her wounds quickly he saw that she had numerous gashes across her body, and one wing was bent in an unnatural position. He knew that it had been broken in two.   
  
Goku turned back to Vejita, who was demolishing stalagmites in his path to the rest of the saiya-jins, and sighed. "Bulma I promise to be right back, don't go dieing on me, if you do you will cease to exsist. Hang on." He heard her soft whimper of acknowledgement and stood. With a feral yell, he powered up as far as he could but without losing his mind. As his own tail sprouted from this rump, and fur covered his body, Goku tried to maintain his sanity.   
  
'I have to get control of him, before he does more harm than good.' Wasting little time, he lunged at Vejita, hoping to knock some sense into the older saiya-jin.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bardock watched as his son's ki level skyrocketed in awe. He looked from Vejita to Goku and shook his head in amazement. 'If we had learned from our mistakes, maybe the saiya-jin race would have stood a chance.'   
  
Suddenly he felt a presense behind him and jerked around. His jaw dropped as Kaioshin, Chichi, and King Yama formed behind him. 'This must be serious for them to leave thier posts,' he thought to himself as Kaioshin and King Yama discussed something quietly. Kaioshin was the first to notice Bardock and smiled.   
  
"King Vejita was the cause of all this correct?" Kaioshin asked as he looked around to the mayhem around him. Bardock nodded, as he looked back to his son who was trying to constrain Vejita. "Yes, none of us wanted this, yet we follow orders. He was in command of this section, and we knew that he could wipe us out at one order."   
  
"Where is King Vejita?" the god asked. Bardock pointed to the heap of flesh that was thier former king. Kaioshin flinched, "Very well, you are in charge now. Make a difference Bardock and you might be granted into heaven yet." Looking back to King Yama as the two saiya-jins fought, Kaioshin sighed. "Should we intervene?"   
  
Chichi spoke up, "No, I know how both of them are. Especially in thier current state, they are trying to keep thier sanity. Stage four of thier transformation is fueled by pure rage, its amazing how they control it, but in Vejita's case I don't think he is has it under his control. You step in between them and you are liable to get hurt badly. Goku will do something to calm him down. I hope at least."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vejita made it to Turles who was backpedaling as fast as he could away from the enraged beast. "Prince Vejita! I swear I had no choice but to abduct her!"   
  
The prince just snarled in reply, not caring what the reason was. Turles knowing he had no escape as he backed into the wall of the chasm, his eyes widened in terror for the first time. As Vejita raised his fist to attack, Turles closed his eyes accepting his fate. A loud thud was heard, but he didn't feel anything. Finding it odd he opened one of his eyes only to see Goku pinning Vejita down.  
  
"Get out of here now!" Goku growled, trying to maintain his sanity as his tail thrashed back and forth. Noticing the saiya-jin to terrified to move, Goku raised his hand and formed a ki blast, beating his wings in irritation. In an instant, Turles was gone, taking Goku's warning seriously.   
  
Vejita not understanding what was going on, grew furious at the fact his attack was interrupted and turned on Goku. Grabbing the younger saiya-jins arms, Vejita threw him up against the wall and went in for the kill.   
  
"Vejita, calm down! I know that they did this to her, but it don't make it right for you to hurt them!"   
  
The angered prince just snarled still not in control of his mind as he charged up a ki blast. All he could see was blood and the urge to kill overwhelmed him. Goku struggled but to no avail as he was still not controlled by his rage. Vejita just glared at him, not recognizing who he was or what he was doing, but ready to discharge the ki blast.   
  
"Vejita stop please..." a broken voice spoke up in barely a whisper.   
  
Vejita froze as the voice continued to talk to him. Goku's eyes widened as he saw who was talking in the feminine voice.   
  
Bulma, still battered and bruised, was limping towards them with a slight smile on her face. Her broken wing twitched in agony with each step as she tried to reach her lover. "There is no need for this, you are not being yourself Vejita. Please listen to me," she whispered, coughing between every word as it drained her strength.   
  
The storm that raged in Vejita's heart calmed at the sound of her voice, in response he dropped Goku unceremoniously onto the floor. As he turned to her, thier eyes locked for a moment until she gave out from exertion. Vejita quickly was at her side and caught her as she started falling.   
  
Bulma looked up into his obsidian eyes, happy to be in his arms again. "Promise you will never leave me," she whispered. As the last of her strength left her body, she slumped against his massive chest in unconsciousness.   
  
Kneeling to the floor with his personal angel, he held her tightly determined never to let her go. "I promise."   
  
His head snapped up as he felt a hand touch his shoulder lightly, to look into Kaioshins eyes. Growling softly, Vejita clutched Bulma tighter, daring him to take her away from him. Kaioshin knew that he was still transformed and still in an animalistic state of mind. Not speaking a word he placed one hand on Vejitas forehead and one on Bulma's. Speaking something in his native language, a soft glow surrounded them protecting Bulma and knocking Vejita unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Will they be ok?" Goku asked as he hovered over his two friends. Vejita and Bulma, were lying in a bed still holding each other in the same position when they had been put to sleep by Kaioshin. Bulma was being healed by one of the Nameks that had passed away, since she was unable to be removed from her lovers grasp, to be put in the medical ward.   
  
Kaioshin looked fondly at the two as he answered Goku. "Yes give them a few more moments and they should awake. I feel bad about your father Goku, perhaps if he does a good job in hell showing people how to improve, he may be admitted to heaven. I know he looks forward to seeing you again. But we shall talk about this outside. Malin," he addressed the namek, "would you please show Goku to my chambers, I need a moment alone with these two."   
  
Malin nodded as he completed the healing process on the blue haired human, and motioned for Goku to follow him. Taking one last glance at Vejita, Goku smiled knowing what was about to happen, then left Kaioshin alone in the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma stirred as she came to, wondering where she was at and who was holding her. With her eyes still closed, she wondered if she had cease to exsist from the lack of pain. When she had passed out against Vejita, her whole body radiated with agony. Opening one eye, she flexed the wing that was broken expecting a sharp jab of pain, but felt it flap softly in the air.   
  
"Onna, you are healed."  
  
Snapping her head up off his chest, she saw her lover staring down at her with a tinge of gentleness in his eyes. She smiled widely as her eyes fell upon something white behind him. "You kept your promise," she whispered as tears started forming in her eyes.   
  
Silently he nodded, brushing a tendril of blue hair from her face. In one swift motion, he picked her up out of bed and started walking from the room. Feeling her gaze, he stopped and looked down to her. "Yes?"   
  
Bulma reached up and kissed him passionately on the lips, conveying her happiness. As thier kiss ended, Vejita pulled away and smirked. His ivory wings came around him protectively as he held her tighter to his chest and walked out of the room carrying his mate. He smiled, for the entire Z-senshi was outside waiting for their arrival.   
  
"Welcome to Heaven Vejita."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The END  
  
SOOO!!! How did you like it? I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as my others, expect a new B/V fic to be hitting the sites again soon. Going to do alot of work on Saiya-jin Siblings and loads of work on Warrior Child. For those who have read it, how would you like a Warrior Child to spawn off a separate fic called Untamed Doe? Strictly V/B ^.^ REVIEW and let me know!   
  
Take Care until Next time!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" 


End file.
